Hostage
by zebraboymom
Summary: My idea about Nico's past. What was so bad that if Dani knew she wouldn't want a relationship with him anymore? I'm a Nico and Dani shipper so lots of Danico will be in this.
1. Chapter 1

Hostage

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. But Nico is my hero in this one and any one I write with him in it.

Author Notes: Posting on Christmas day! I just had to before we open presents. I had this done yesterday but was too busy to get it on here. Merry Christmas. I hope I can make this one a nail biter. We will see. Nico and Marshall Pittman's past comes back to haunt them. We pick up some time after the first season finale. Dani has been with Matt, but it didn't work out after the shooting. Dani has come to rely on Nico since it happened and is now finding herself with feelings for him.

Dani sat quietly next to Matt as Coach talked about the new season and what he hoped for the team.

"And you're sure Terrence is ready to be back both physically and mentally?"

He looked at Matt and Dani pointedly. Matt looked him in the eye.

"Absolutely."

Dani agreed.

"You can start him this week. He's ready. He and Vivica are doing well. Matt has him in top shape again. He can do this."

"Anything goes wrong and I'm pulling the plug."

"It won't. You have our word on it."

The sudden sound of what at first sounded like firecrackers startled all three individuals.

"What is that?"

Matt's face went pale.

"That's gunfire. Everybody behind Coach's desk."

Matt grabbed Dani and shoved her in first and then Coach and himself. They sat very still, trying not to react as the sounds came closer and closer. They could now hear yelling and pleading from some of the staff and players. The three exchanged looks. The sounds faded for a few moments and Matt realized where they were heading.

"They're going to the locker room."

From above them Dani heard a familiar voice.

"Doctor Santino. Coach. Are you okay?"

It was Nico. Dani was sure of it, but where was his voice coming from?

"I'm up here. Climb on the desk and unscrew the vent grill."

Matt looked up and spotted his face through the grillwork. He climbed up and pulled down the grill.

"The three of you need to get out of there. Send Doctor Santino up first."

Matt reached his hand down and helped Dani up on the desk.

"Hand her up to me."

Dani looked up into Nico's eyes. She saw his concern and she didn't hesitate to take his hands as he reached down for her. She trusted him completely and knew he would keep her safe.

Nico pulled her up into the space. She saw a ladder along the side of the rather large opening. As he pulled her up they heard sounds outside the door of the room.

"Quick. They're coming. Close the grill. I'll be back for you and coach. I promise."

Dani looked down at Matt one last time and then he disappeared as he put the grill back in place. Nico looked down at Dani with concern. Why couldn't the woman wear shoes that were more practical? He leaned down and she felt his warm breath in her ear.

"Lose the shoes."

Dani swallowed hard and slipped them off. When she was done, Nico was back in her ear again.

"Now we have to climb a lot. You up for it?"

Dani just nodded and pressed her face briefly into his chest. She felt his hand go up to stroke her hair gently. His touch had a calming effect on her and she looked up into his face as he bent over her small frame. He cupped her cheek and looked in her eyes.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you Danielle."

That was the first time he had ever called her by her first name. The way he said it made her feel butterflies in her stomach, but that was probably just fear. He set her hands on the ladder and whispered again.

"Climb until I tell you to stop and don't look down. I will be right behind you and I promise I won't let you fall."

Dani nodded and started up. The rungs hurt her bare feet, but she wasn't about to complain. Each rung took her further away from their captors. She thought about her kids and wondered if she'd ever see them again. She thought about them being raised by Ray and worried about them.

Dani was starting to get really scared. They had been climbing for some time and her arms were getting a little shaky. Her feet hurt. She could see a passageway up to the right. When they reached it, Nico put his hand up over hers and guided her off the ladder and into it. Where were they? She didn't even know this was here. They headed down the narrow hallway forever, taking switchbacks and turns. She was totally lost. They came to a plain wooden door. Nico opened it and ushered her inside.

"Where are we?"

"A security booth."

Nico gestured over to a window. Dani gazed out and she could take in the entire field. They were high up in the top of the stadium.

"Is this where you go during games?"

"Sometimes. Most of the time I have a man up here and he radios me if there's a problem."

"Are we safe here?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Even if these men have blueprints of the stadium, this room isn't on the blueprints. It was designed so that no one knew they existed. The window is a one-way mirror."

The reality of their circumstances made Dani's legs suddenly give out on her and Nico caught her as she started to fall. There was a couch in the room and a chair. He settled her on the couch and pulled a bottle of water out of his coat pocket. Dani took it gratefully.

"Sure you don't have anything stronger than that?"

Nico smirked.

"Sorry. I need you sober for the next few hours."

Nico pulled out his audio surveillance scrambler and turned it on. He picked up his cell phone and called someone. She listened as he described what had happened down to exactly how many men were involved and how they were armed. When he hung up and looked at her she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You waited until now to call for help?"

Nico leveled his gaze at her and spoke in a quiet but firm voice.

"I had to make sure you were safe first."

Dani swallowed and looked back at him. She felt a rush of adrenaline go through her and she shivered. Nico notice of course.

"Are you cold?"

Dani shook her head unable to speak. She was sure she would embarrass herself. Nico's protective nature made her feel things she wasn't sure she should be feeling towards the security director. He was a constant source of surprise for her.

Nico sat down on the couch next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Doctor. I'm going to get all of us out of here safe and sound. Okay?"

Dani leaned into him and finally found her voice.

"Okay."

She was aware of his closeness as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm and pulled her closer. She couldn't help herself. She laid her head on his shoulder and allowed him to comfort her. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"How did you know all that information? And how did you know exactly where I was?"

"We have cameras all over the stadium. I was in the control booth and watched them enter."

"So you watch everyone? There's a camera in my office?"

Nico knew where this was going.

"Yes. That's how I knew you weren't there." 

"So you can see me all the time."

"Right."

"So when I close my door and change clothes to go out after work, you can see me?"

"I could, but when I see you start to get dressed, I switch off."

"Really."

"Remember, I don't lie Doctor."

"I actually believe you."

They were both silent for a moment until Dani looked up into his eyes and spoke tentatively.

"What's really going on Nico? I'm scared."

"It's complicated, but I think this is some sort of payback."

"What do you mean?"

"I recognize them."

"How? From where?"

"From my time in black ops."

"You were in black ops?"

"Yes and here's where it gets complicated."

Nico's eyes dropped from Dani's. Telling her this was going to ruin his friendship with her. Dani cupped his cheek and lifted his eyes back to hers.

"Tell me."

Nico saw no judgment there, only concern and care. This woman stirred his heart like no other. She was so strong. He knew he owed her the truth.

"You remember me telling you there were things about me you wouldn't want to know?"

"This is the one thing. The worst thing."

"What do you mean Nico?"

"They were my teammates and they're all supposed to be dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Hostage

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Nico…Nico…Nico…

Author Notes: Things are just starting to wind up.

"I don't understand Nico. What do you mean dead?"

Nico sighed and shook his head. He never wanted Dani to know about that night and what he had been forced to do. Even if it was a direct order, he should never have been a part of it. They had been his friends. They had been through hell and back, but he had been wounded and when Marshall got the order to terminate the mission and the team Nico had not been strong enough to fight him. He had thought he would die from his wounds as it was.

"I…I need to show you something."

"Okay…"

Nico stood and tugged his shirt out of his pants. He unbuttoned it and Dani gasped when she saw the left side of his torso. There was a long scar that ran from just below his rib cage around to his back. Dani reached out her hand to touch it making Nico recoil away. She quickly caught his hand and drew him back to her.

"Don't."

She looked up compassionately at him and traced her fingers along the scar. She could hear Nico's breath catch and she pressed her open palm to his side. She could see moisture forming in Nico's eyes as he fought with his emotions. She was struck by the fact that she was seeing a side of Nico very few people had ever seen. It made her feel close to him in a whole new way.

Since she and Matt had broken up for the second time Nico had become the one constant in her life. He had been such a good friend to her; helping with TK, with projects at home she couldn't handle, even spending time with her kids, especially RJ. He needed her now and she was determined to be there for him. She stood up and began to button his shirt back up. Her eyes never left his.

"Tell me what happened that night."

Nico was having a hard time focusing with Dani standing so close to him and touching him as she pulled the buttons back through their holes. He cleared his throat and tried to get his emotions under control.

"Marshall and I were best friends. He was in charge of our team. There were seven of us. As you can imagine, we were a tight group. When you go on missions where your life is on the line all the time, you learn to watch each other's back and you get incredibly close. They were all my friends, but Marshall and I were really tight. He was like a brother to me."

Dani remembered their conversation in her car one night.

"He saved your life that night didn't he?"

Dani's hand was resting on his chest where she had buttoned the last button. Nico covered it with his own hand.

"Yes. He was supposed to terminate the entire team, including me, but he didn't. As a result, Marshall was court martialed and I was drummed out of the corp. He never served any time, but his record was ruined. I felt like it was my fault. If he had just left me there with the others, he would have returned a hero and no one would ever have known what happened. I ruined his life. Every time I look at that scar in the mirror it reminds me what we did and what he did for me. It ties me to him forever."

"But the team didn't die."

"Apparently not. I have no idea how they got out of there alive. An aerial strike was called as soon as Marshall got me far enough away for our extraction. It blew that place to kingdom come."

"So, why do you think they're here now?"

"I don't even know how they got back in the country or why after all this time. I think they're trying to get Marshall down here for a showdown."

"You told him to stay away didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So you intend to take care of this by yourself? Nico, are you crazy? It's five to one. I for one do not like those odds."

"But the odds are in my favor."

Nico gently extracted himself from Dani and reached over onto the couch table to open up a laptop. He clicked an icon and six windows popped up giving them a view of the locker room, Coach's office and the hallways that surrounded them. Matt and Coach were now in the locker room with the players and three gunmen were watching over them. There were no signs of two of the gunmen.

"This does not look good."

"Why?"

"Matt or Coach must have given us up. My money is on Matt."

"What do you mean?"

"They knew you were in that room and they must have sent Ben and Jeff to find us."

"Who are they?"

"Two of the best trackers on the team. If Matt told them about the vent then we have to get out of here now. I don't see them in any of the hallways."

Dani's eyes went wide with fear. Nico reached out to pull her into his embrace.

"Do you trust me?"

Dani couldn't speak. She just nodded, her eyes never leaving his. He reached a hand up and smoothed her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her soft lobe and trailed down her neck to land on her shoulder.

"Then you must do whatever I say immediately. Do you understand? Your life may depend on it."

He wanted to tease her about how stubborn she was when it came to following orders, but he could tell she was terrified. He did something then that he knew was going to change their relationship forever, but he might not get another chance. He slid his hand to her nape and pulled her face up to his as he tenderly took her lips in a kiss. They were so unbelievably soft.

"I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

Dani's eyes filled with tears.

"You will?"

"I care more about you than I think you know."

"You choose now to tell me this? Nico, I don't know what to say."

He bent to whisper in her ear.

"Don't say anything. I just wanted you to know in case…"

Dani clutched his shirt with both hands.

"Don't say that."

"These guys are out for blood Dani and…"

Dani cut him off with her own lips desperately seeking his. She needed him to know she felt the same way. He had become so much more than a friend over the past months. She didn't care about his past, only his future. She wanted a future with him.

The kiss deepened and became passionate until Nico gently pulled her away from him.

"As much as I want to explore this relationship more, I need to get you to safety. If you keep kissing me like that I am certain we will die in each other's arms. I like thinking about that, but I prefer the dying be very far in the future."

Dani looked shyly up at him.

"Just so you know. I kind of care a lot about you too and not just as a friend."

"So I gathered. I can't tell you how happy that makes me, but right now we can't exactly celebrate."

"Right."

Nico took her hand and walked to the door. He reached behind himself and pulled out a gun. Dani looked up at him in shock.

"Did you think I didn't carry one?" 

"No. I think I knew you did, but I just didn't want to think about it."

"I don't kill people anymore Dani. If I ever have to use it again, it will be in self defense or protection of someone I care about."

"I know. I understand. It's just hard to think about. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's my job. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He entwined his fingers with hers and they moved out into the hallway again. This time Nico headed away from where they had come and they descended several sets of stairs. Dani had no idea where they could possibly be in the stadium. But Nico seemed to know exactly where they were going.

It felt like they had been walking for a long time. Surely the stadium couldn't be that huge. Dani watched in awe as Nico stopped at every corner and searched around before they continued. She had never seen him in this kind of setting before and she was suddenly struck with how very tall and imposing he truly was. She trembled at the thought of what they might run into at any moment. Nico sensed her body tense up and stopped long enough to search her eyes.

"You okay?"

She could only nod and bury her head into his coat. He stopped long enough to wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"You're doing great Danielle. Just great."

She slipped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. If she had her way, they would stay right here in this moment forever. She didn't even want to think about what they were heading into.

"Sweetheart we have to keep moving."

Dani reluctantly let go and looked up at him.

"I know."

They set off again and made their way pretty quickly to a stairwell that looked like it ran the full height of the stadium. They started down carefully as Nico looked over the side quite frequently.

After descending several flights, Nico used a key card to open another door. It led to yet another set of hallways that switched back and forth. They passed several doorways and openings leading who knows where. Dani realized she had no idea where they were anymore. She suddenly felt Nico tense and squeeze her hand tightly. Something was wrong. As they rounded another corner a voice called to them.

"Nico, Nico, Nico, long time no see buddy."

Another voice came from behind them. It sent chills up and down Dani's spine.

"I see you brought along a little friend. She's very pretty, Nico. Care to introduce us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hostage

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Nico is everything Dani needs. Heck, he's everything any woman needs.

Author Notes: What will Nico do? Did he let his fierce protectiveness for Dani cloud his judgment? Will Marshall show up in time?

Nico squeezed Dani's trembling hand.

"Ben, it's been a long time. What are you doing here now after all these years?"

"Just making up for lost time…a lot of lost time. Now if you want the lady to live you need to put the gun down and move towards the sound of my voice."

Nico weighed his options. If he was alone he'd take his chances, but he refused to do that with Dani's life. He set the gun down and kicked it away. Reaching behind him to pull Dani alongside him, he wrapped his arm around her and walked towards the next opening. A man stepped out of the dark and held a gun on them.

Dani could not stop shaking. She had never been so scared in her life. She thought about her kids and she wished she hadn't been so sharp with both of them when they were running late for school that morning. What did that matter in the grand scheme of things now? What if she never got to tell them she was sorry for barking at them that way? She looked up at Nico and saw his jaw set in that way he had when he was thinking. Did he have a plan?

"I'd shake your hand Ben, but that feels wrong somehow. How many people have you killed already? I heard the gunfire."

"Well, see now, that's the funny thing. Those big brave NFL players of yours didn't even put up a fight. All we did was spray a little gunfire around and they fell on their knees. We haven't killed anybody…yet."

Nico knew when Jeff had joined them. He heard his footfalls even though they were soft. Years of training didn't go away even after all these years.

"Jeff. I'd say good to see you, but…"

"Yeah. Same here. Where's Marshall?"

"I guess your intel didn't include the latest info guys. Marshall gave the team to Gabrielle in their divorce settlement."

"Yeah we heard. That's why we're here. He won't be able to resist coming to save her. He always had it bad for her even when you two were dating. Guess he really didn't care that much about your friendship. He sold you out for a girl, just like he sold us out too, or were you part of the deal? Let's get you back to the locker rooms and found out just what you know."

Dani looked back up at Nico again. He looked down at her and his eyes told her not to worry. He would take care of her.

"Let me kill him, Ben. It's Marshall we want. Besides, he had to know what they were going to do. I'm sure Marshall told him. They were thick as thieves."

Dani started crying.

"No, please, don't. He didn't have anything to do with what happened to you. He was wounded and Marshall made the call."

"You talked to her about the op? Nico, I never thought I'd see the day that you let another woman get under your skin like you did Gabrielle. Well, well, well, Doctor Santino. You must be one hell of a woman for Nico to trust you like that. This is going to be interesting. Here, take her and I'll bring Nico."

They started to move down the hallway. Jeff continued to needle Nico.

"So, this must be the great Doctor Santino. Didn't know you were so cozy with the great Doctor. What happened? Did you finally give up on Gabrielle or just get tired of taking her to bed? Maybe she kicked you to the curb when she found out you were doing the doctor here."

Nico spun around and knocked the gun out of Jeff's hands as he drove his fist up into his nose breaking it and sending blood flying. They wrestled with Jeff's gun and it went off. Dani screamed and Ben wrapped his arm around her neck, jerking her against his body and aiming the gun at her head.

Dani flashed back to a night six months earlier. She would never forget it because that was the night she broke up with Matt. She had been on her way to his office to surprise him when she walked up on him talking to one of the cheerleaders. It was a blonde and he had her backed up against a wall twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. He looked up at Dani as she approached and his face said it all. That was the final straw. She told Matt exactly where he could "go" and wished the girl good luck. She would need it. Dani walked away. She would not get involved with another cheater.

She had spun on her heels, tears streaming down her face as she headed blindly towards her car. It was dark out and she didn't see the man coming towards her as she arrived at her car. He had her backed up against it in an instant and Dani had never been so scared in her entire life, except for now. It was at that moment that a strong arm wrapped around the man's neck from behind and choked him out. It was NIco. He laid the man out on the ground and called 911 as she ran into his arms. He held her while they waited for the police to arrive and pick the guy up. Nico had been with her through the entire ordeal of testifying against the man.

The next week after the trial he brought her to the gym and started teaching her how to defend herself in any situation; from behind, from in front, with a knife, with a gun. Nico had been an amazing teacher and by the time he was done, she responded automatically to any threat.

That same response kicked in now as she drove her heal into the man's instep, spun around and shoved her knee into his groin, then brought his face down to meet her bent knee quite possibly breaking his nose just like Nico had his buddy. He crumpled to the floor in agony. When she was done she looked up and saw Nico grinning at her from ear to ear.

"Way to go Champ!"

Dani couldn't help but smile back although she was shaking like a leaf now that it was over and the adrenaline started to leave her. She watched as Nico stripped both men down to their underwear. He opened one of the janitorial closets in the corridor and cleared everything out of it with Dani's help. He dragged the two men inside and tied their hands. The room had cinderblock walls and no grates for escaping. It did have a small air vent, but it was way too small for either of them to fit in. There was no way they were getting out of there without help. He locked the door and turned to Dani. The first thing she realized when she looked at Nico was that blood was seeping down the sleeve of his jacket.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding."

"I'm okay Dani, it's just a scratch.

"It's not just a scratch. You're bleeding through your shirt and your blazer. Danny looked along the hallway for one of the emergency first aid kits they installed along with fire extinguishers on every corridor. She took the first one they came to and pulled Nico into an empty food preparation room. She knew where they were now, just below the food concessions.

"You. Sit. Now."

"Seriously? You take one bad guy out and you get all bossy on me?"

Dani knew he was trying to lighten the moment. He knew she was still scared to death too, but he was trying to make her feel better. Sigh. What did she ever do to deserve someone like him?

"It's your fault. You're the one who turned me into a ninja."

Nico chuckled. He set the Com units the two men had been wearing on the table so he could hear when the rest of the team tried to contact them.

"Come here you."

Dani set down the things she was pulling out of the first aid kit and stepped between his legs. She watched his eyes as she slowly lowered his blazer from his arms. He blinked once and then again for a longer second. That was the only indication of how much pain he was in. She tossed the jacket aside and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. He settled his hands on her hips and stared into her eyes. Dani swallowed hard at what she saw there. As she freed the shirt and pulled it gently off the injured arm, she smiled softly.

"This feels like I'm in a romantic adventure movie. The only thing left to make it perfect is if we jump over a waterfall at some point; holding hands of course."

Nico's eyes bore into hers. He knew it was a defense mechanism and used his good hand to cup her cheek and hold her eyes on his.

"I told you Dani. I will make sure you are okay. I promise."

Dani could only nod her head. He lifted her face to his and kissed her slowly and sweetly before he released her.

Dani's eyes fluttered back open and she gasped. She had never seen a bullet wound before and even though it was only a graze, it was bleeding a lot. She grabbed some gauze and began to clean it up. Nico directed her on what to do. It took several butterfly bandages to close the wound and the bleeding finally began to slow down. He had her bandage it heavily and wrap gauze around it tightly to try and stem any more bleeding.

When she was done she helped him slip the shirt back on and then insisted on buttoning it up for him. A staring contest communicated just how much they were feeling at the moment. Nico's hand slipped into Dani's hair. He pulled her to him and once again captured her lips. Dani sighed into the kiss and for the moment forgot where they were and what they were caught up in. When he released her lips he looked deeply into her eyes.

"We are going to be okay. I promise you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hostage

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Nico…sigh…

Author Notes: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Way too long between updates. This is so not like me, but I have been super busy at work, yada yada, poor excuse, but I will try to speed things up for the rest of this story. Marshall finally gets in the game and we find out just what brought this on. Will the team win or will Nico and Marshall? Who is on whose side? Can Nico keep Dani safe?

As Dani put away the first aid supplies Nico's phone vibrated in his pocket. She could hear a man's voice when he answered.

"Hey. Yeah. We're on Level Four, just under Concession Six, in the prep room. We got two of them. They're in a custodial closet on the same level."

Dani couldn't hear what was being said on the other end, but whoever it was, Nico had talked to them already. Could it be SWAT?

"We meaning Doctor Santino and I. Yes. She helped."

He looked over at Dani and smirked.

"What can I say? She has mad ninja skills." 

Dani giggled and sidled back up to Nico. Being with him made her think she could do anything. She was pleasantly surprised when he slipped his arm around her waist while he finished talking.

"I told you not to come down here. This is what they want. You're in danger. I'm sure they plan to kill you Marshall. Let me take care of it. There are only three left. I can easily…"

The door swung open and a man Dani could only assume was Marshall Pittman strode into the room. He was very attractive and almost as tall as Nico. Nico was angry. Dani could tell. He hardly ever raised his voice, even in difficult situations.

"Marshall!"

Marshall Pittman held out his hand to Dani. He took it and placed a chivalrous kiss on the back of hers.

"So, you must be Doctor Danielle Santino, the woman Nico told me he is in love with."

Dani blushed and cut her eyes over to Nico who threw his head back in frustration. When he lowered his eyes down to meet hers she could tell he had not planned on her finding out this way. It made Dani's heart race knowing he had talked to Marshall about her. Marshall looked chagrined.

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

"Sort of in the heat of the moment, but no, not really and thanks for that."

Dani stepped up to Nico and pressed against his chest, looking up into his face. He looked down affectionately at her as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

"I definitely wanted a more romantic place and time to tell you how I felt Danielle."

"Upstairs I thought you were just saying it to you know make me feel better. I thought it might just be the moment and the danger. I had no idea you had told someone else. Sort of adds to the whole romantic adventure vibe we've got going actually. Nico, I feel the same way. These last few months with you have been so great. I've been slowly but surely trusting you more and more and finding myself falling just as hard for you. In case we don't get to say it later, I love you too."

Nico bent and kissed her softly. When he pulled back he whispered in her ear.

"I want to tell you myself now. I love you so much Danielle. I never thought I could feel this strongly for a woman, but you are my life now. I will keep you safe and I will get to tell you this again in a much more romantic setting. That's a promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will."

This time Nico captured her lips in a passionate kiss and they were lost in each other until Marshall cleared his throat.

"Uh…we sort of have some business to take care of. Could you save the PDA for a little later? Divorced man here."

Dani liked this man. No wonder he was Nico's friend. Nico put his hands on either side of Dani's waist and lifted her up to sit on the table.

"Okay. They're holding most of the team, along with the Coaches and staff in the locker room. I'm pretty sure they have Gabrielle there as well. Now that they're down to three, we can maybe created a disturbance and knock one or two more off as well. Marshall, do you have any idea what they're doing here after all these years? What happened that night? Are there things you never told me?"

"I promise I'll explain it all later. Right now we have to get to Gabrielle and the others." 

"No Marshall. I want to know now! Did you know they were all still alive?"

Marshall looked down and avoided Nico's eyes. His silence was all Nico needed to confirm his suspicions.

"You've known all these years and you never told me? Do you have any idea the sleepless nights, the guilt, the torment over what we did? Tell me the truth for once Marshall!"

Dani knew Nico could be stubborn, so she watched Marshall try to persuade him.

"It's complicated Nico. I can't explain it all right now. There isn't enough time. They are going to start getting restless, if they aren't already. I know what they want and I'm prepared to give it to them."

"And what would that be Marshall?"

"Me of course."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. I knew they were all alive. I've always known. We planned it. I knew it was a suicide mission from the very beginning. We were all supposed to disappear that night. The head of ops ordered the mission. He knew we were going to be compromised. WE believe it was a deliberate move on his part to get rid of us. Jack got the Intel and he and I made a plan. I left you out of it to protect you Nico. The plan was for all of us to disappear together. When you got hurt, I volunteered to stay behind with you. I couldn't leave you Nico. You were my best friend."

Marshall paused and searched Nico's face for his reaction so far. Dani knew Nico's face would be unreadable. She looked sideways at him and she could tell by the way his jaw was set that he was struggling with Marshall's story. She slipped her hand up on his shoulder as he leaned against the table beside where she was sitting. When Nico didn't say anything, Marshall continued.

"Jack and I decided we wouldn't make contact for five years. When the five years came and went and he still didn't make contact, I started searching for them. I hired some retired special ops guys from the old Rio Team to start looking for them. It took five more years before they found anything."

Nico finally spoke.

"It's been twenty years Marshall. You found them ten years ago and you didn't think it was worth mentioning for the last ten years?"

"I didn't want to tell you after what I found. They became mercenaries Nico, working for whoever paid the highest price. They stopped caring that day when they felt betrayed by our government. They…they've done some pretty awful things. I only found out about most of it recently. I left them alone at first. I felt responsible for how they turned out, so I just lived with the guilt. I think that's what ruined my marriage. I couldn't tell Gabrielle and she knew there were secret meetings I was going to. Things I was doing that she didn't know about. She felt shut out. Eventually the guilt got to me so three years ago I went to the CIA and told them everything. I've been working for them ever since."

Nico had grown tense underneath Dani's hand as the story continued and now he stood staring at Marshall, but he didn't allow Nico a chance to speak before he continued.

"We've been after them for the last three years. That's what all my business trips overseas have been about. Three months ago Jack spotted me in Zaire. I knew it was only a matter of time before they came after me. They've been on the run for the last three years because of me. This is payback Nico. My time has run out."

Nico was silent and Marshall shifted from foot to foot waiting to hear what his friend had to say. Dani felt Nico's hand slip up to cover hers. She knew he was drawing strength from her and it made her feel proud to know he looked to her for comfort. When he spoke she could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend Marshall. Why didn't you let me help you? I would have done anything for you. You know that."

"It's for that very reason that I didn't involve you. I know you too well and I know you would have taken off to God knows where to find them for me. I wanted you to have a life Nico."

"Couldn't you see how miserable I've been all these years? Just knowing they were alive would have helped me put it behind me. God Marshall. You're "protection" just about ruined me."

"I'm sorry Nico. I know now I was wrong. I just thought at the time it was my guilt to bear."

Nico stepped away from the table and paced for a few moments before he returned to wrap his arm around Dani's waist. He leaned into her and she kissed his brow before he pulled away and faced Marshall.

"Thank you for the truth and I have to assume it's the truth, although I'm starting to think I hardly know you at all. That doesn't matter now. Innocent people are going to get hurt if we don't do something. Let's make a plan and end this once and for all."


	5. Chapter 5

Hostage

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Just…

Author Notes: Time to watch Nico and Marshall work together.

Marshall and Nico spent the next half hour working out a strategy. They stood bent over the table Dani was sitting on and discussed their strategy. Dani had never had a chance to watch Nico do what he did best. She had to admit he was sexy when he was working like this.

She watched as he took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. It occurred to her that she had never seen him this way before. He was always so buttoned-down. The shoulder holster for his gun showed off just how muscled he was under that coat he always had on. With his arms exposed for the first time since she'd known him she was able to view the muscles in his forearms. They stood out as he leaned over the table and looked over the plans Marshall had brought of the stadium. She smirked. Nico probably knew the whole place by heart, but he was looking and listening intently to Marshall.

She smiled when he stepped closer to her and slid one arm across her waist. He reached under her top and began to make slow circles on her skin. Dani shivered and looked sideways at him. He returned the look and she saw something incredibly possessive in his gaze. Instead of making her angry, it made her shiver again. This man…

"Okay, we need to get moving."

Nico reached in the holster and checked his gun. He pulled an extra clip out of his coat pocket and put it in his pants pocket. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he pulled her to him for a kiss. When he released her, he ran his thumbs across her cheekbones in a tender caress.

"You can't come. You know that. Right?"

Dani rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said I had mad ninja skills." 

"You do, but I haven't taught you how to shoot a gun yet, so you're staying right here until it's over. Understand?"

He was still cradling her face in his hands. Dani nodded her head fighting to keep her emotions under control. Nico caught a tear that managed to slip out and slide down her cheek.

"I will come back for you, Danielle. I promise you that. When I do, I plan to start a real relationship with you. No more just friends. I want to court you and love you and make a life with you. Got it?"

Dani just nodded. The man had rendered her speechless. That was something no man had ever achieved with her. She reached her hands up to wrap around his forearms and smiled at him.

He pulled her to him again and captured her lips with a kiss Dani could feel all the way down to her toes. She couldn't remember a time a kiss had been able to move her so much. When Nico stepped back he released her and captured a lock of her hair.

"Stay."

"Yes, Boss."

"I like that."

Now Marshall was rolling his eyes.

"Can we please get on with this? I've got his back Doctor Santino. I promise you. We'll be back in no time."

Nico switched the frequencies on the Coms they took off the two guys currently sitting things out in the janitorial closet. They put them in and Dani followed them to the door. Nico turned back after Marshall exited. He reached out and cupped her cheek one last time.

"Be thinking about where you want to go to dinner after this."

He grinned. He actually grinned at Dani. This was a side of him she had never seen. Nico could tease? Who knew?

His face went tender then.

"It will be okay. I promise. Don't worry."

And then he was gone, leaving Dani with a mixture of fear and butterflies.

Dani began to pace the room like a caged animal. For the first time since she heard the initial shots that day she was afraid. She knew it was because Nico wasn't with her. Why are they doing this alone? It's obvious Nico doesn't trust too many people. He and Marshall are so attuned to each other she could tell they had worked operations like this many times over the years they had been in the service together. He said trust her and she did.

Her fingers trailed up to brush her lips. She could still feel his kisses. He loved her. He said he loved her. Just the idea that this man cared about her made her want to cry again, but she wouldn't. Nico wanted her to be strong and he had taught her a lot about that over the last months. She wrapped her arms around her waist and continued to pace the room.

Dani remembered what Nico said about where they were. She estimated that the locker room was two floors below them. She willed herself to hear what was going on down there. If there was gunfire, could she…would she hear it?

She thought about TK, Coach and the other players. She even thought about Matt. It occurred to her then that Gabrielle must be scared out of her mind. She knew she would be if the roles were reversed. Would they hurt her?

Fifteen minutes had passed and nothing.

Just as Dani turned to head back across the room towards the door again, it burst open and she found herself looking down the barrel of two assault rifles.

SWAT.

"Please don't shoot!"

The two officers lowered their guns and approached her.

"Lady what are you doing here?"

Dani had a sudden sinking feeling. Did these guys know Nico and Marshall were the good guys here? What if they took them out thinking they were part of this?

"You have to let someone know the owner and the director of security are on their way to the locker room. Don't shoot them!"

"Are they armed?"

"Yes, they both have pistols. Mr. Pittman is wearing a blue shirt and Mr. Careles is wearing a white shirt. Please don't hurt them!"

One of the officers talked to Dani while the other one walked away a bit and spoke into his radio, communicating what Dani had said.

"Ma'am we have to get you out of here now."

"What? No. Wait. I can't leave. I can tell you what's going on."

"All we know is there was a report of shots fired. Do you know what happened?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Dani talked as fast as she could and as her story continued, the officer's eyes got bigger and bigger.

"So, you're saying you have two of them in a closet down here?"

"Of course. I'll show you."

The radio crackled to life and more messages were relayed. In a couple of minutes the room had several officers in it. Dani led them out to where they had the other two. She explained that there were only three left and how Nico and Marshall were going to handle it.

The radio suddenly sprang to life again and the words Dani dreaded came over the radio. She looked up at the officer paralyzed with fear.

"Area is secure. One fatality. Three injuries. Repeat. Area secure."

Dani started pushing past the SWAT guy standing and taking down her statement.

"Ma'am if you'll just wait, we'll have you out of here in no time."

"No you won't. I'm not going anywhere until I see Mr. Careles."

The officer tried to restrain her, but Dani jerked her arm from his grasp.

"You don't understand. I love him."

Now the young officer was confused.

"Love who ma'am?"

Dani just shook her head.

"I am not leaving here until I know he's okay. He said he would come for me."

The young man shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around what Dani was saying. Obviously there was someone downstairs she cared deeply about. He shook his head at her stubbornness and spoke into his radio. His expression softened and he turned to lead Dani to an elevator. After a short trip down, they arrived at the locker room. It was swarming with SWAT and CIA agents and Dani couldn't see Nico anywhere. TK jogged over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Doctor D, I'm so glad you're okay. That was something else wasn't it?"

Dani tried to hold back the tears she felt falling as her eyes flitted around the room.

"Where's Nico?"

"Oh. You mean the hero? He's over there gettin' patched up. Come on Doc. Did you know he took a bullet?"

"I was there Terrence."

Dani watched the crowd part in front of TK as he pulled her along and there was Nico sitting on a bench while an EMT redressed the wounded arm. His crisp white shirt was stained with blood and as his eyes met hers, she saw the corners of his mouth twitch in a soft smile. She rushed to him and went down on her knees in front of him, wrapping him in her arms. The EMT was trying to wrap gauze around the now bandaged wound, but Dani's assault made him drop the roll. It rolled across the floor, but Dani didn't care. She just wanted to feel for herself that he was alive and well.

"You were supposed to wait for me to come for you."

Nico's voice rumbled in her ear and those damn goose bumps were back.

"Sorry, but SWAT found me first. They tried to make me leave, but I wasn't having any of it. I'm never leaving your side."

Nico smiled at her.

"Well, you'll have to."

"What? Why?"

"Um, the paramedic would like to finish his job and move on."

TK laughed as Dani blushed and stood up, stepping away from Nico.

"I knew somethin' was goin' on with you two."

He held his hand out to Nico.

"Thanks for having my back today. If you hadn't shoved me out of the way, I might have been shot a second time. I'm sorry I froze. I just went straight back to that night and I couldn't seem to move."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I was there this time to protect you."

Nico looked at Dani as the paramedic taped down the gauze and gave him a thumbs up.

"Remember to keep it clean. A doctor should have a look at it if it bothers you anymore."

Nico shook his hand and stood up.

"Thanks."

Marshall approached them with Gabrielle wrapped around his waist.

"The PD wants our statements, but the CIA has taken over the case, so we are off the hook for tonight. We're going to head out. It's been a tough day."

Nico's eyebrows went up as if to ask Marshall where their relationship was. Marshall shrugged.

"You never truly know who matters to you most until you face something like this." 

Nico slipped his arm around Dani.

"No. No you don't."

"Night Nico."

"Night Marshall."

When they walked outside and Dani looked up at the clear star-filled sky. It seemed so much more beautiful than it normally did. She breathed in the clean air and smiled at the way Nico had her hand captured in his. He walked her to the passenger side of his SUV.

"I want to know everything that happened after you left me, but right now I just want something to eat and some rest."

Dani didn't mind at all when Nico held the door open for her and after she settled in the car, he kissed the hand he was holding and tucked it into her lap. He kissed her brow and closed the door. Once he was inside the car he turned to her grinning again.

"My place or yours?"

"The kids are with Ray so you pick."

The engine roared to life and he backed out of his spot, turning east as he exited the parking lot. Dani smiled. His place. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Hostage

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I'd drive anywhere with Nico…

Author Notes: Last chapter. Time for romance. Let the fluff begin.

Dani watched out the window as the buildings passed them by. She would occasionally look over at Nico and the arm where the bandage was. His white dress shirt was covered in blood. It reminded her how close she came to losing him. She decided she would focus on the fact that he didn't die and that he was here with her, taking her to his home. His home. Sigh.

Nico turned into an old industrial area near downtown. Lots of the old factories there had been renovated and Dani began to picture just where he might live. They turned down a backstreet and came to a gate that led to an underground parking area. Dani looked up at the building. It looked like an old woolen factory. Nico pressed some keys on the pad and they drove in. After he found a space, he came around to open her door.

"You don't need to be opening doors."

Nico ignored her.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll change shirts before we grab a bite."

He lifted the gate to a huge freight elevator with his good arm and Dani grinned at him.

"Of course you'd live here."

"Just wait."

Nico hit the button for the top floor. He turned and pulled her to him and looked down into her eyes. His voice was filled with emotion.

"I was afraid today for the first time in a very long time."

Dani's voice came out softer than she expected.

"You didn't seem like it. You seemed totally in control."

"I had to be…for you."

The elevator rumbled to a stop and they stepped out on Nico's floor. His door was huge. He unlocked it and slid it open. Dani was amazed at the sight. They entered a huge loft with windows on two sides. The floor plan was wide open and Dani caught a glimpse of Nico's bedroom area. There was a huge California King and a doorway leading into a bathroom and dressing area. She looked around the huge space as Nico began to unbutton his shirt and head for his dressing area. She caught a glimpse of his strong back as he pulled the shirt off and headed into the bathroom and what looked to be a walk in closet.

The view from his windows was amazing and Dani could see the street below had lots of little shops and restaurants dotting its sidewalks. She saw what looked like an Italian restaurant across the street. Carboni's. She had heard of it before.

"Can we get Italian?"

Nico's voice came from right behind her.

"Sounds perfect."

"Your place is perfect."

His arms wound around her waist, pulling her back into his once again crisp white shirt. He nuzzled her neck.

"Was it what you expected?" 

"I'm not sure what I expected your place to be like, but this suits you."

"Good. You like it?"

"I do."

"I'm glad because I plan for you to spend a lot more time here."

Dani turned in his arms and slid hers around his neck, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"You do?" 

"I most definitely do. Now, let's feed you."

He took her hand in his and they walked to the door. After he locked up they followed the hallway to a different elevator that took them down to the lobby and the street exit. It was really nice and there was a coffee shop right in the lobby.

The restaurant was wonderful and Dani's dinner was absolutely amazing. Nico ordered his favorite wine and Dani decided then and there it was hers as well. His eyes twinkled as he watched her taste the rich flavors and groan in bliss.

"Nico, that's so good."

"It comes from a vineyard near Sonoma California. I'd like to go and visit it one day. I'd like to take you with me."

Dani felt the wine slide down her throat. She realized sitting there gazing into Nico's eyes that she was truly happy for the first time in a long time. She sighed.

"After today I'd follow you anywhere. Don't worry. It isn't some sort of hero worship. I just trust you and I know you just want to take care of me and love me. You gave of yourself for me today. Everyone else in my life wants something from me, not to give something to me. Nico, do you have any idea how wonderful that makes you?"

Nico's eyes darkened and he was looking at her as if he would take her then and there. His voice came out low and filled with need.

"Let's go back to my place."

Dani stood immediately and smiled when he took her hand, pulling her quickly through the restaurant and across the street. He hit the elevator button and as soon as the doors opened he pulled her in with him and pressed her against the back wall. Dani prayed no one else got on with them. Nico was kissing her in a way that made her dizzy and she slumped against him.

As soon as he locked his door back he was pulling Dani towards his bed. He stopped just before they reached it.

"Tell me you don't want this."

He was giving her an out, always caring more about her needs than his own.

"I can't."

"You can't be with me?"

Dani smiled at the confused look on his face.

"No silly. I can't tell you I don't want this because I do…want you…want this…"

And then he was on her, kissing her everywhere. His lips alternated between tender and searching and fierce and possessive. He lifted her easily in his arms and deposited her on the bed. He continued to kiss Dani until she was trembling in his arms with need.

"Nico…"

His name from her lips brought his eyes back up to meet hers.

"I need you…"

Nico's eyes never left hers as he began unbuttoning her shirt. As he slowly and deliberately removed each piece of clothing he took time to worship every bit of flesh it revealed. Once she was naked, he stood, never breaking eye contact with her and undressed, allowing her to see him, scars and all. Dani watched as he searched her face for a reaction each time a new scar was revealed. He only found a loving gaze.

Dani suddenly sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled him between her legs. She tenderly kissed and traced each one of his scars with her feather light touch, making Nico shiver. She finally rested her palms on the large scar he had shown her earlier that day.

"I love each and every one of these because they make you who you are. And I love who you are. I love the man you've become in spite of the things you've been forced to deal with. I love you Nico."

She looked up at him and saw tears brimming in his eyes waiting to fall. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and they made love for the first time. For both of them something clicked into place. Each one was finally complete…finally whole. It was as if they each closed the wounds of the other one. Nico whispered her name over and over and she found herself doing the same with his name.

Moonlight spilled across the bed as they lay in each other's arms afterwards. Nico was stroking his fingers across her bare back as she lay across his chest. It was mesmerizing.

"Tell me what happened after you left me."

Nico thought about what to say. It had all happened so fast. He reacted the way he had been taught. Verbalizing it was a different experience for him.

"We broke the window in the locker room door. Jennings, one of the guys, came outside to check and see what happened. Marshall drew down on him, but he wouldn't surrender and he had to shoot him. The other two heard and pulled back behind a row of the lockers, forcing the team forward as a shield. We knew they would and went through the duct system to reach them. Unfortunately they had TK and Gabrielle with them. Marshall was able to drop straight down on the one with Gabrielle, but all I was able to do was drop down in front of TK. I couldn't take a chance on him getting hit. Biggs, the one with TK got off a shot at me before I charged him and took him down."

Dani lifted her startled eyes to meet his.

"What part of I promise I'll come back to you did you not mean?"

"Danielle. I knew my surprise drop in would throw his aim off and I had my eyes on the gun at all times. I knew he wouldn't kill me."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You said you trusted me and I'm here, right?"

Dani refused to answer him.

"Then what happened?"

"All hell broke loose as both SWAT and the CIA burst in the doors. All I could think about was getting back to you. Tell me what happened when I left you."

"I paced that room forever and then two SWAT guys burst in the door and almost killed me. They tried to make me leave with them, but I was not going until I saw you. I wasn't prepared for what I did see when we walked in that locker room."

She punched Nico hard in the stomach.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am, but just so you know, I'm probably going to scare you once or twice over the next fifty years or so."

"What?"

"Well, I'm planning on staying in your life so it may come up again, especially if you are ever in danger again."

"Oh. I uh…I guess I can live with that."

Nico wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over and under him again.

"Good, now no more talking. You're my hostage now and I plan on keeping you forever."

Dani smiled against his lips.

"Then I guess you'll have to show me your terms."

"Gladly."

A/N: That's all folks. I can't believe we still have five months before we get to watch these two again. I hope there's some spice between them in season two.


End file.
